LOVE is EVOL
by OnlyWantLoveIfIt'sTorture
Summary: Everything was normal at Hogwarts until Alexandria Lupin, gets stood up on her date. Unusual alliances are formed, and suddenly Hogwarts is flipping upside down when Miss Popular and the Head Boy start getting closer. But the realization that Alex could be in love is a feeling she's ready to push away completely. But that isn't something Nicholas Nott is prepared to let happen.
1. Chapter 1

_I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out_  
 _'Cause that's what young love is all about._  
 _So pull me closer, and kiss me hard_

 _I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart._

Alexandria Ginevra Lupin did _not_ get stood up. She did the standing up. Imagine her surprise when she arrived fashionably late to her date in Puddifoot's and her date had yet to arrive. She asked the woman if he'd been in yet and, after a short description of the young man she was told he had not. Alex assumed he was late just as she was, so she got a table and waited. After five minutes she was tapping her foot. After ten she was chewing on a perfectly painted nail. After fifteen her hair changed to a bright red. After twenty she stormed out of the place to return to the castle. She muttered to herself as she walked down the winding path.

"Who does he think he is standing me up!? Me! I don't go out with just anyone, and he thinks he can just stand me up. I could have my pick of boys at this school, hell I could have my pick of girls! He is going to regret this so help me Merlin, I'll make his life a living he-, oof!" She was walking at such a quick pace down the path she rammed herself straight into another student and was ripped away from her revenge plot.

"You alright, sunshine?" The boy in front of her asked grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She hissed shoving his hands off.

"Alright, sorry I asked. Sheesh." They said raising their hands in defeat. "Hey... Your hair isn't red. Why's your hair red?" They asked suddenly.

"What?" Alex asked. "My hairs not-, oh. It is. Crap." She said examining her hair. It was true that her hair wasn't usually red. It was more often a bright pink, but it turned red when her emotions got the better of her. She quickly changed it back and heard a gasp.

"How'd you do that?" He asked examining her now pink hair.

"I'm a metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will. It got all red like that because I was pissed. I still am pissed actually. If you'll excuse me I have an ass to kick." She said starting down the path.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The boy said grabbing her wrist. "While I'm sure you have an excellent reason for kicking someone's arse, as head boy I'm kinda obligated to stop you." Alex rolled her blue eyes and jerked her hand out of his grip.

" _Listen."_ She said sternly. "I was just stood up. I waited in that stupid tea shop for twenty bloody minutes and if you do not let me go kick this fellow's ass, I will kick your ass and _then_ go kick his ass." She said pointing her finger up at him in warning.

"Okay while I could totally get you in trouble for threatening me, I've got a better idea little miss. I'm going to get this guy in trouble for you." He offered. Alex looked at him skeptically.

"I'm listening..." She said slowly crossing her arms.

"We wait until dinner-, hear me out." He said when she looked ready to interrupt. "We wait until dinner, and once he's surrounded by his housemates I'll dock points for some form of rule breaking, and his house gets mad." Alex sighed.

"Alright fine. But only because it keeps me from getting my hands dirty." She said stubbornly. "I'm Alex."

"I know-, I mean, well uh, I just mean, uh." He broke into a sudden coughing fit and was red in the cheeks. "You dated a friend of mine... Derrick." Alex nodded remembering last year when her and Derrick were dating. Despite the fact they were really just song buddies. They ended it when Alex decided she wanted to focus on O.W.L's.

"Sorry, I don't really remember your name..." She admitted sheepishly.

"That's fine! I'm forgettable, really I am!" He said to reassure her. "I'm Nicholas Nott. But mostly people call me Nick." Alex nodded.

"Alright Knott. I guess I'll leave you to whatever you were off to do then." Alex said starting to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Nick said following her. "How about I walk you to the castle. I didn't really have anything planned for today." He said falling into step with her.

"Alright..." Alex said shoving her hands into her pockets.

"So who's the idiot that stood you up?" He asked looking around the path.

"McLaggen. Edmund McLaggen. Gryffindor sixth year." Alex spat bitterly. Nick nodded.

"Yeah I know him. Beater, gave me this scar." Nick said tilting his head and pointing at a white line that ran along his chin.

"Yikes. Impressive." Alex muttered examining it. Nick shrugged and turned his head back to the path.

"So you're not a Gryffindor then?" Nick asked casually.

"No... I'm a Hufflepuff. Why?" She asked suspiciously. Nick looked away nervously.

"I just assumed you were a Gryffindor when we first met. You were so... Head strong. I dunno, that's just me stereotyping." He stuttered.

"Ah well, at least I'm not a rotten Slytherin right?" Alex joked.

"I'm a Slytherin." Nick said bluntly.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I was only joking I swear I have nothing against Slytherins. My uncle Al was a Slytherin!" She said as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"It's fine it's fine. Some of the people in there are pretty rotten. I asked to be in there so I wouldn't get disowned." He explained. Alex gasped sharply.

"Beg pardon? Do families still do that?" She asked. Nick nodded.

"Mine does at least. Had an aunt who married a muggle born. Bam, disowned faster than she could say 'I do'." Alex winced at how openly he spoke of it.

"I'm sorry. That sounds like..." She trailed off.

"Hell?" Nick supplied. Alex nodded. "S'not so bad. Just gotta tip toe around my whole family that's all." Alex really felt for him. She couldn't imagine not having the accepting, tight knit family she had now. Heck her grandfather was a muggleborn werewolf, if her family wasn't accepting then they were hypocrites.

"So that morphing thing... Is that like a talent, or a family thing, or a disease...?" Nick asked listing the things slowly. Alex laughed.

"It's a family thing. My dad was one, and his mum was one. And you know so on and so forth I guess." She explained with a shrug.

"So that's why you're so pretty, right?" He asked bluntly. Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm like one-twelfth veela, on my mums side." She said with a sigh. Alex wasn't going to deny that she was pretty, or put herself down. It was true, her mom had been pretty, her grandmother, her great grandmother. She never used her metamorphism to change her facial structure or anything else to make herself pretty, it just came naturally.

"Anything else? Are you part vampire too?" Nick said laughing.

"I'm actually a quarter werewolf." She said with a smirk.

"Merlin, really? What's that like?" He asked wide eyed.

"I take my steak rare and get the occasional flea." She said flatly. Nick burst out laughing and Alex sighed.

"Glad you find that amusing, they're a bitch to get rid of." She said as they came out to the grounds of Hogwarts. "Okay you've had your turn to ask a million and one questions, my turn." Alex said. Nick shrugged.

"Alright. I have nothing to hide." He said as they crossed the grounds.

"Ever had a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Ever had a proper lay?"

"Nuh-unh."

"Snog?"

"Nope."

"Just a little kiss?" She asked almost desperately.

"No."

"Held hands!?" She asked exasperated.

"My mothers."

"Man... Your in your seventh year though! That's just... Sad." She said. Nick nodded.

"I agree. But I just figure I'm going to be forced to marry some broad I've never met, so I shouldn't bother." Alex shook her head as they climbed the steps to the entrance.

"All the more reason my friend!" She said walking up to the door. Nick grabbed the door and held it open for her before walking in after her.

"Friend, eh?" Nick said grinning. "We're friends then?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"I suppose since you're doing me this favor, we're _acquaintances_ at best." She teased.

"I'll take it!" Nick laughed.

"So... About what you said. You're going to be in an arranged marriage?" She asked heading for the staircase down to the dungeons.

"Yep. Right after I graduate probably." He sighed.

"That's rough, head boy. I'm sorry it has to be like that." Alex said sincerely.

"Thanks sunshine." He said stopping in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "See you at dinner?" He asked. Alex nodded and the two waved goodbye.

"Thanks for walking me." She said as he stepped into the common room.

"Not a problem." He laughed before the door swung shut. Alex was beyond ready for dinner tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Evening everyone." Alex greeted swinging her leg over then bench. Everyone gave different mutters of hellos before returning to their conversations.

"Well if it isn't my dearest cousin. Where have you been all day?" Her younger cousin Tina greeted.

"Out. What are you doing here T? Shouldn't you be with your own house?" Alex asked serving herself some mashed potatoes.

"I'm here with my boyfriend." Tina said proudly.

"B-boyfriend!?" Alex sputtered.

"Yeah. Dane. My boyfriend of three weeks." Tina said pointing at the black haired boy next to her.

"Oh no. No, no, no. My baby cousin is not allowed to have a boyfriend. You're only fourteen!" Alex insisted.

"So? You had lots of boyfriends when you were fourteen." Tina pointed out.

"Well yeah but... Well that's just... Shut up Tina!" Alex said staring at her plate. It was true. Once Alex entered her fourth year she discovered the magic that was snogging and never looked back.

"Hey what's happening with McLaggen and the head boy?" Tina asked peering over Alex's shoulder. Alex turned to see that Nick was currently pointing his finger at Edmund, who was still sitting, and getting him in trouble. Alex smirked to herself, a tad upset she couldn't hear what was going on, but she got the gist of it. McLaggen was trying to defend himself, Nick wasn't having it, McLaggen accepts his punishment, I notice that some of the rubies are magically put back up from the house point counter, Nick walks off, and the Gryffindors hate McLaggen. Beautifully executed if I do say so myself. Nick catches my eye and gives a small wink before heading over to his own table. I laugh slightly and turn back to my meal.

"Was the head boy just checking you out Alex?" Tina asks suspiciously.

"What? Oh my god, no. We're friends." Alex explains swallowing her peas.

"Yeah, okay Alex. You are never just friends with a guy. You just hold onto guys until you can snog them." Tina scoffs.

"That's not true Tina. I'm not interested in Nick. Really." Alex says. Tina just shares a look with her boyfriend and shrugs.

"Whatever you say. I should head back to my table." Tina says getting up. Her and what's-his-name kiss before she leaves and Alex looks ready to loose her dinner.

"It was nice meeting you Blake. I'll be seeing ya." Alex said getting up not long after.

"It's Dane." He corrects.

"Don't care." Alex says before walking away.

As Alex headed for the entrance hall she noticed the someone was running to catch up with her.

"Hey doll face." She was greeted by Edmund. He draped his arm around her shoulder and Alex shrugged him off.

"Don't call me that. You don't _get_ to call me that. _You_ stood me up." She spat quickening her pace.

"Babe don't be like that! Look I got detention and forgot to tell you. I'm _sorry_." Edmund said trying to keep up.

"Oh so I'm just that easy to forget. You can make a date with me and figure 'meh she won't care if I leave her sitting alone in a tea shop. I'll just apologize and she'll forgive me.' Go fuck yourself McLaggen." Alex said pushing him away from her.

"Come on don't be such a bitch Alex!" He shouted catching the whole entrance halls attention.

"Is there a problem here?" Alex sighs in relief as her knight in shining prefect badge arrives to tell McLaggen off.

"No there isn't. I was just having a discussion with my loving girlfriend." Edmund explains through clenched teeth.

"I am not your girlfriend! I was _never_ your girlfriend!" Alex shrieked. At this point almost every student had stopped to watch the drama unfold and there was a chorus of 'oooh' that rang through the hall.

"Is he bothering you?" Nick asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, kinda!" Alex said. Nick nodded and turned his attention to Edmund.

"Listen McLaggen, I can and will take away more points if you don't leave this young lady alone. So you should just leave now." Nick warned. Edmund decided to back off for the time being and shuffled away grumbling.

"Thank you. God, he's such an _idiot._ " Alex said looking up at Nick.

"No problem. Ready to go do whatever?" He asked grinning. Alex nodded and the two started to head out to the grounds.

"You know mister head boy, we aren't supposed to be out here after dinner." Alex joked.

"I won't tell if you don't. I figure I need to break a rule every now and then." He said as the walked along the side of the lake. Alex stared at the moon reflecting off the gentle waves of the water and sighed.

"What if we get caught?" She asked loosening her tie.

"I'll say we're patrolling lookin for young rule breakers." He explained. Alex nodded, impressed.

"So do you do this often then?" She asked shivering slightly. She wished she wore her cloak down to dinner, but she would have just been hot in the hall and taken it off, only to then forget it later.

"No, but I patrol the castle a lot. They won't think it's too suspicious." Nick says. "You cold?" He asked starting to take off his school blazer. Alex shook her head quickly.

"No I'm fine. Really." She insisted holding her hands out to stop him from giving her the Slytherin blazer.

"Allow me at least one cliche. Please?" He said holding it out. Alex sighed and lowered her hands in defeat as he wrapped the jacket around her.

"Okay I get the whole oversized jacket is cute thing, but I am literally drowning in fabric right now." She said slipping her arms in.

"Your welcome." He said sarcastically. She smiled to herself and muttered a thanks. She noted that his jacket smelled like some kind of expensive cologne.

"So... Uh... Thanks. For. You know, that. Back in the entrance hall." She stammered.

"It was nothing. That guy was being a sod." Nick said nonchalantly. Alex nodded in agreement as they came to the bridge that crossed the water.

"After you." Nick said gesturing his hands in a low sweeping motion. Alex laughed before stepped onto the bridge and Nick followed.

"So, I told you what my family is like. What's your family like?" Nick asked as the continued to stroll along the bridge.

" _Big_." Alex snickered. "Seriously point at a passing student and there's a good chance we're at least slightly related. The Weasleys, the Blacks, the Tonks, the Malfoys, the Potters. Closer to some than others, but family none the less. Christmas dinner we actually have to eat in the back yard, and even then it's crowded." Nick gave an impressed whistle.

"That's impressive. As a purebloods my family's obviously large, and probably tied to a lot of the family's you mentioned, but we are in no way close."

"Wait, so we're like related?" Alex asked.

"No. Well, yes. Distantly. Family's like mine are full of inbreeding. All pure blooded families are tied together. Long as you don't marry a sibling or first cousin your fine." Nick explained. Alex made a face of disgust, and the two walked in silence for a bit.

"So... You might get married off to a cousin or something?" She asked delicately.

"I doubt it. I mean, it's possible... But they don't do that so much anymore." Nick said looking queasy.

"Well, good for you then." Alex mumbled stopping to peer out over the edge of the bridge.

"Full moon," Nick commented stopping next to her "so are your fleas at their peak?"

"Shut up! I don't have any fleas right now." She said hitting his arm. "I have a shampoo for it now." Nick burst out laughing and Alex hit him again.

"Is that why you smell like jasmine?" Nick asked.

"Yeah... It is. Are you sniffing me when I'm not looking head boy?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"When you collide with people you tend to get a wiff of their general scent. While you were wrapped up in your premeditated murder, I was playing guess that floral scent coming off the pretty girl." Nick said with a smile.

"Oh my god, you are a hair sniffing freak in a position of power. Very bad combo." Alex said nudging him with her elbow.

"You know, we've only known each other a few hours. Why is it that we're already acting like we've known each other for years and years?" Nick asked looking down at the blonde.

"I dunno. I'm like that with everyone I guess. Everyone worth knowing for years and years that is." Alex told him.

"Well then I feel special." Nick replied "hey are you going to that party in Ravenclaw tower next weekend?"

"I was thinking about it. Why you planning on breaking it up, head boy?" She asked. Nick laughed.

"No. I was thinking of going. I've never really been to a party. What're they like?" He asked curiously.

"They're pretty fun. There's usually a bit of booze someone snuck in. Spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven. Basically you get drunk, make out with someone, and the designated students walk you home. Usually Hufflepuffs offer to do it." Nick nodded looking impressed by the planning that went into the parties.

"So do you get wasted at these parties?" He asked.

"Uh, no. Not really. I just sip on a cup if whatever and watch some idiots make decisions they'll regret in the morning. It's good fun." Alex said with a slight evil grin.

"You're... You're kind of a monster." Nick said looking afraid. "I mean yeah you're part werewolf, but... That's just mean, sunshine!" The two started to laugh watching their breath swirl around them in a fog.

"I don't like the word monster. I like to think of myself as... Kindness impaired." She said with a sly grin.

"You are the opposite of kindness impaired. I bet you have a heart of gold. You are a sappy Hufflepuff." He teased.

"Sappy Hufflepuff that could break your nose." She pointed out. Of course while she easily could, she wouldn't. So she was a sappy Hufflepuff.

"Okay, _sorry_ god. I figured that was a well deserved shot after the Slytherin comment earlier." He said quirking his brow.

"Fair enough, but what I said is, _true._ " She defended crossing her arms. "Mostly." Of course she didn't think he was like that. And her uncle Albus wasn't either. Ambition didn't make someone evil. But being evil, usually made you ambitious.

"You intrigue me." Nick blurted suddenly.

"Sorry?" Alex thought she heard him wrong.

"You're so... Different." He said turning away from the vast view to look at her. "From everyone."

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." Alex teased.

"No, I'm serious." His tone shook her a little, that they'd gone from a light banter to this. "I don't mean the shape shifting, or the werewolf thing, or whatever is coursing through your veins. You, Alex, as a person are so... Transcendent."

"Uh... you're kinda freaking me out." Alex said laughing nervously. The two had maintained solid eye contact, and Alex was scared of breaking it. "I mean, I'm just Alex."

"Exactly." He breathed. "You're like no one else. Everyone at this school feels so... Unreal sometimes. But you are the most genuine person I've met here." Alex continued her stare, the words he said swimming in her head. She felt light and heated. She was sure this was what could be called flustered. It was new... It was nice. But... She just met Nick and she swore up and down he wasn't, no _isn't_ , the guy for her.

"I need to leave..." She said breaking away from her thoughts.

"What? I-I'm sorry did I freak you out?" Nick said, visibly backpedaling. "Look Alex I-,"

"Stop. You're going to say something dumb. Boys always do." She said holding her hand. "I really need to go." Something dumb meant of course something that would weaken her defenses and get her to fall for him.

"At least let me walk you!" He shouted out as she hurried away.

"I know the way!" She called, not even turning to him. _Don't look back, don't look back._ She had to chant this until she was sure she wouldn't be able to see him.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emspanWell, I went to the doctors believing, br /spanspanThe devil had control over me. br /And I was finding it hard to breath in,/span/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emFinding it hard to fight the feeling./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em-/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"spanAlex rushed through the common room, ignoring the calls of her name to join whatever pass time her acquaintances were partaking in heading straight up to the sixth year girls dorm. She bolted in and slammed the door behind her, breathing heavily. Feelings were a foreign object to Alex. That didn't mean she didn't love or feel period. Alexandria loved with every fiber of her being. She loved her family, with a fierce protectiveness. She loved her friends with a light heart. But romance and boys. She just /spanemliked/emspan those people. She liked their company, enjoyed their lips on hers. They passed the time, but she didn't love them because they knew how to hold a conversation and could snog. Her boyfriends were hardly ever boyfriends. The title itself squicked Alex out. They were just, mates. People she could snog in passing. And then be done with when something else arose to her attention. She wasn't cruel or selfish about it, she was just enjoying her time while she was young. And Nick had just grabbed hold of her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"spanBut she couldn't just go for him. Not when she was teased about there only being prey in the world. He wasn't prey to her, he was a genuine person. But she had to face that they weren't meant to go together. Period./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"spanThe door opening caught Alex's eye and Felicity peered in./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Alex?" She asked. "I tried to call you but you were running like you were about to puke or something."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"spanAlex laughed a little at that. "No, I'm fine. Just... Tired." Alex said glancing at her bed in the far corner./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"It's a Saturday night, and it's only nine. How are you tired?" Felicity asked walking in and shutting the door behind her. Alex sighed, of course being tired would be suspicious. Alex was the life of the party. She studied her best friends messy updo and bare feet, clearly she had already allowed herself to begin relaxing downstairs./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"I dunno. Guess getting stood up really takes it out of you." Alex joked halfheartedly./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"You aren't beating yourself up about that are you?" Felicity said walking over to Alex. "Cause listen, babe, that guy is a-,"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Jerk. Ass. Dick. Yeah I know. I'm not beating myself up." Alex said turning her back to her friend to pull the covers off her bed. "I just had a long day."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"You mean disappearing after dinner with the headboy?" Felicity said with a sly grin. "That must have wore you out."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"It wasn't like that." Alex snapped. She wasn't sure why she was being so touchy with Felicity, but she didn't see why she had to butt in so much./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Sheesh, sorry I suggested it. Was he a jerk or something?" She asked as Alex slipped her shoes off./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"If only..." Alex muttered kicking her things under her messy bed. "Unzip me?" Alex asked angling her skirt zipper at Felicity./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Are you trying to seduce me, Lupin?" Felicity said unzipping her skirt, just slowly enough to make it sensual./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Naturally." She said wiggling her hips slightly allowing the skirt to fall. "Never know when you'll wake up and realize you're totally hot for chicks."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Well the view from here is tempting." Felicity said eyeing Alex as she turned./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Care to remove my stockings?" Alex asked sitting on her bed and raising her leg. The situation was getting on borderline sexual, but Alex wasn't prepared to stop if Felicity wasn't./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"How can I refuse?" She said bending down onto the cold wooden floor before slowly rolling down the thin black fabric down her left leg and then her right. Electricity traveled to Alex's spine as Felicity began kissing from her shin up./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"W-what're you-," Alex's voice came out a weak croak and Felicity quickly shushed her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"You had a bad day." Felicity whispered lifting herself standing over Alex. "Let me help." Alex nodded enthusiastically before Felicity lifted her sweater over her head. Snog sessions between the friends were few and far between. With boyfriends or schooling in the way the two were always honing their focus elsewhere. But the two were known to allow themselves to backslide when they were missing the company of another. Alex noted her lack of clothes compared to her fully dressed friend. She pushed herself off the bed meeting eye to eye with Felicity. The two girls lips locked as Alex reached her hand to the back of her almost too short skirt, before yanking it down. The grey fabric pooled around the taller girl's feet as her hands ran along Alex's spine./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"What if someone comes upstairs for bed?" Felicity whispered as Alex's hands made their way to the hem of her sweater./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Pretend like we were getting changed?" Alex suggesting pulling the sweater up, revealing her button up. Their housemates were easily dumb enough to buy that there were changing and not hooking up in their dorm room. Fee nodded her head breathlessly as Alex tossed away the sweater./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Are you going to pull off my thigh highs?" Felicity asked quirking her brow./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"If you insist..." Alex said sinking to her knees. "I find them sexy on." Alex rolled them down slowly, looking into Felicity's eyes. She placed a small kiss down her thighs as she went./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Alex cut it out!" Fee hissed. "You're being a tease." Alex put on a face of false shock./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Me? Never!" She asked incredulously. "I am an innocent!" Alex said as she stared directly at Felicity's black bra beneath her shirt./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Oh, I'm sure." Fee said grabbing Alex by the yellow tie, loosening it slightly. "Just snog me?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"spanIt wasn't until Alex was on her bed with Felicity kissing her neck when Nick found his way to her mind. Of course she wasn't sure /spanemwhy /emspanhe found his way into her head, but Alex suddenly felt dirty being underneath Fee. Alex pushed herself up off her bed, tearing herself away from her best friend./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Is everything okay?" Felicity asked feeling suddenly shocked./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Yeah... Yeah I just... Don't feel well." Alex mumbled sliding off her bed./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"That's why we're here isn't it?" Fee laughed./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"I mean like, ill." Alex sighed. "I just need some sleep. Sorry Fee."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"No, that's totally fine Alex." Felicity sighed. "I needed a long drawn out processes to change into my pajamas anyway."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Hey don't get like that with me." Alex snapped defensively. "I apologized, which I really don't even owe you-,"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Forget it, I'm sorry I said anything." Felicity said yanking a pair of comfortable clothes on, before she headed to the door./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"And where are you going?" Alex asked pulling her own clothes out./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Out. Do I need permission?" Felicity asked coldly./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Yeah, well it's almost curfew-," Alex started./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Yeah well I don't care. Don't wait up for me Alex." Felicity said storming out the door./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Wouldn't dream of it..." Alex muttered slipping her night shirt over her head. Alex wasn't sure why she pushed Felicity away like that, Fee was attractive, a good kisser, and knew everything about what to touch and where to grab. But she just knew it didn't feel /spanemright. /emspanAlex slid under her covers and stared at the top of her four poster. She couldn't place her finger on the feeling until the thought of her and Nick, in a more than compromising situation caused her breath to hitch as her hand clutched her sheets. Of course Alex couldn't have /spanemfeelings /emspanfor him. That'd be ridiculous. But he was cute, and funny, and it was one of the kindest things anyone had ever done when he helped her with McLaggen. But feelings beyond friendship were... Alex let out a sigh that morphed into a groan. Feelings beyond friendship we're just how this was doomed to end./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"No. No I won't believe this." Alex whispered into the dark. If she ignored it, then it would go away. Alex squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to push all thoughts of Nick from her mind. Her mind wandered to her potions work she had left to do and she chanted the ingredients that went into a draught of living death until she fell asleep./span/p 


End file.
